<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whiskey(s) in the Jar(s) by ArtemisTheHuntress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048569">Whiskey(s) in the Jar(s)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisTheHuntress/pseuds/ArtemisTheHuntress'>ArtemisTheHuntress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Purimgifts 2020! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collection: Purimgifts Extras, F/F, Fluff, Is it still a songfic if they're singing the song directly, Pre-Relationship, Singing, Whiskey in the Jar jokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisTheHuntress/pseuds/ArtemisTheHuntress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's downtime on the <i>Rumor</i> and nothing important that needs to be done.  Violet and Arkady try to sing together.  It doesn't go quite right.  Several hundred years will do a lot to an old folk song.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Violet Liu/Arkady Patel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Purimgifts 2020! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Purimgifts 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whiskey(s) in the Jar(s)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gostaks/gifts">gostaks</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/gifts">semperfiona</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violet clutched her chipped novelty color-changing mug full of moonshine in both hands.  “Is there… anything else to do? Any… analysis, or, I could look at the… I don’t know…”</p><p>“Nah,” Arkady said, pouring herself another round of booze as well in a cheap faux-crystal glass.  There wasn’t a single cup on the <em> Rumor </em> that belonged to any matching set that Violet could see.  The tableware, like everything else on the ship, was a haphazard collection hanging together on a prayer and a song.  “Brian’s got the message, Krejjh’s got the flight path, ship’s in working order, and if any decisions need to be made Tripathi will let us know.  We get to relax.”</p><p>“It’s funny,” Violet said.  “It’s been so frenetic, so… intense, since I got here.  I didn’t think you ever got to relax.”</p><p>“You came at a bad time.  Well, you kind of caused the bad time—I mean,” Arkady said at Violet’s sudden stricken expression, “not <em> you</em>, it wasn’t <em> your </em> fault, but, you know.  It’s been a mess since the <em> Iris </em> blew up.  Normally it’s like this a lot.”  Arkady sat down on a crate that passed as a chair and took a swig of her drink.  “Three days till planetfall. A lot of dead time in the empty black and nothing much to do.”</p><p>“Oh,” Violet said.  She took a sip of her drink too.  It burned her mouth and tasted a little bit like what permanent markers smelled like, but it left her chest feeling warm and fuzzy.  “So… what <em> do </em> you do, at times like this, then?”</p><p>Arkady shrugged.  “Read. Watch cheesy serials.  Drink,” and she held up her glass for <em> cheers, </em> and Violet tapped it with her own mug.  “Sleep a lot. You really gotta catch your sleep where you can.  Pace in circles around the halls—that drives Sana <em> crazy </em> but she won’t actually admit it.”  She paused. “And sometimes, when you’ve been out in the deep for days and haven’t seen anything but the void and are starting to forget that other people are real and exist—you just.  Talk.  Out loud, whether anyone’s listening.  Scream at the stars to prove you’re still here.  Or, hey, sing.”</p><p>Violet smiled a little at that.  “Somehow, that helps.”</p><p>“Yeah.  Somehow, it does.  Makes you feel a little less alone, a little more like a person.”  Arkady laughed, then, and gestured at Violet with her glass. “Hey, if you think so, put your mouth where your mouth is.  You do have a really nice voice and we never finished that song. You know. From the first day.” Maybe Arkady was tipsier than Violet thought, because she confidently started in on, “As I was goin' over the Cork and Kerry Mountains / I saw Captain Farrell and his money he was countin'—”</p><p>It wasn’t <em> quite </em> the words she remembered, but who knew the last time Arkady had heard the song—and maybe Violet was misremembering too, it had been years since <em> she </em> last heard it—but she joined in, because it was fun and they could relax and her body felt warm.  “I first produced my pistol and then produced my rapier / I said, "Stand and deliver or the devil he may take ya…”</p><p>They giggled through the nonsense chorus together.  “Whack-for my daddy-o, there’s whiskey in the jar-o..”</p><p>Violet stumbled on a few lines in the second verse, because Arkady sounded confident but Violet <em> really </em> thought she remembered slightly different lyrics— “She swore that she loved me, and never would she leave me,” Arkady sang, and Violet tripped over her words trying to sing at the same time “— that she never would deceive me— ”  and she got quieter and turned pink, a little, because, oh no, she was messing this up, she must<em> really </em>not have been paying attention back in class, or maybe wasn’t paying attention now, Arkady in her downtime was so much less threatening, less intense…</p><p>And, well, Violet remembered the chorus at least.  “Whack-for my daddy-o, whack-for my daddy-<em>o</em>, there’s whiskey in the jar-o!”</p><p>She was feeling a very odd mix of comfortable and tense when she started in on verse three, “I went up to my chamber, all for to take a slumber / I dreamt of gold and jewels—” as Arkady sang at the same time, “Being drunk and weary, I went to Molly’s chamber, takin’ Molly with me—”</p><p>They both broke off into awkward silence.  “So, uh,” Arkady said, “are we actually singing the same song here?”</p><p>“I don’t—I’ve definitely never heard those words before,” Violet said.  “I don’t think that verse is in the version I learned.”</p><p>“Was yours about to go ‘In walked Captain Farrell / I jumped up, fired my pistols, and I shot him with both barrels’?</p><p>“N… no,” Violet said.  “In the version I learned, Captain Farrell doesn’t get shot at all.  Molly replaces the singer’s bullets with water so they can’t shoot and they get arrested.”</p><p>“Was that a <em> thing </em> you could do in the past?  Replace someone’s bullets with <em> water </em> and they don’t notice?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Violet said faintly.  She’d done it, she’d ruined it.</p><p>“Weird,” Arkady said.  “Old Earth Folklore, huh?  Well, I like the version where Captain Farrell actually gets shot.  It’s more dramatic, and the singer gets arrested for that too, anyway.”</p><p>“Oh.  I imagine they would.”  Violet nodded. “I guess it makes sense we learned different versions.  Apparently very different versions. It’s an old Earth folk song, there have to be a hundred variations across the galaxy.”</p><p>“But sounds like they all end with Molly betraying the singer to Captain Farrell.  So much <em> betrayal </em> in all these old folk songs.  Life really hasn’t changed in centuries, huh.”  Arkady <em>hmm</em>ed, then started to sing again, more thoughtful, more exploratory, “Then Molly took my rapier, and slew all of Farrell’s soldiers / We took off to the hills with their horses and our gold-ah…”</p><p>“What’s—what’s that one?”</p><p>“A new one.  A little hope for this universe, maybe.  If there are a hundred versions already, and <em> we </em> don’t have the same one anyway, why not make up our own where they get to trust each other a little and get a happy ending, huh?”</p><p>Violet took Arkady’s lead as she noodled another verse.  It was… surprisingly nice, to be making something, together.  To be part of this. “Mush-a-ring dum-a-do dum-a-dah, whack-for my daddy-o, whack-for my daddy-<em>o</em>, there’s whiskey in the jar-o!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This <a href="https://twitter.com/venatrixlunaris/status/1227673169969860608">began as a joke</a> because the version of "Whiskey in the Jar" they sing on the show is not the version I learned, haha - I think I grew up hearing the Irish Rovers' version, while after a little bit of confused/fascinated googling I think Violet and Arkady are singing the Thin Lizzy or Metallica version.</p><p>Also I just really love folklore, folk songs, and the evolution of different versions of folktales/folk songs and I thought this would be funny.  It turned out less funny but more fluffy than I intended.</p><p>Chag Purim Sameach!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>